Antenna arrays include a plurality of radiating elements which may be arranged on a printed circuit board (PCB). The area surrounding each of the plurality of radiating elements must be grounded to provide good ground continuity between assembly layers and to prevent radio frequency (RF) leakage (e.g., crosstalk) between radiating elements. As antenna arrays become increasingly smaller in size, it becomes more difficult to achieve operating frequencies in excess of fifteen (15) gigahertz (GHz). In particular, as the physical size of an antenna array becomes small, it becomes more difficult to ground the areas surrounding the radiating elements. The reduced physical size of the antenna arrays has resulted in an operating frequency plateau of approximately fifteen (15) GHz. Attempts to construct reduced size antenna arrays capable of operation at frequencies in excess of fifteen (15) GHz have failed due to an inability to reliably provide sufficient grounding contacts within the physical size limits of the reduced feature sizes of the antenna arrays, where the feature sizes of the components (e.g., the radiating elements, grounding contacts, etc.) of the antenna arrays are inversely proportional to the operating frequency.